D'étoiles, de vapeur et d'orgueil (Of Stars, Steam, and Pride)
by Gitane
Summary: Bulma apprend que le dernier homme de la galaxie avec lequel elle veut être, est l'homme dont elle ne peut pas se passer. Une histoire écrite en anglais par LadyVegeets, et que j'ai traduite en français.


Après avoir commencé à écrire une fic sur Végéta et Bulma (qui est toujours en cours d'ailleurs), j'ai constaté que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir un sérieux faible pour ce couple. :3 J'ai donc décidé, avec consentement bien sûr, de mettre mes capacités de traductrices au défi en traduisant de l'anglais la fic _Of Stars, Steam, and Pride_ , de LadyVegeets, qui a été écrite dans le cadre du défi littéraire anglophone ; 2016 Literary Challenge on The Prince and The Heiress's community, dont elle a décroché le premier prix, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'elle ait écrit de nombreuses autres fics à leur sujet et qu'elles soient toutes excellentes, j'ai particulièrement A-DO-RÉ celle-là, qui consiste en un _crossover_ entre l'univers de DB et l'univers _d'Orgueil et préjugés_ , de Jane Austen. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires... la suite bientôt bientôt, je vous jure ! :3

 _Cette fic a été écrite en anglais par LadyVegeets et révisée par Artephile/Marcella-Duchamp, je ne fais que traduire, tous les droits lui sont réservés. :)_

Voici le lien pour la version anglophone, avec des **images** (oh que oui!) à la fin si ça vous chante... :)

(Sur archiveofyourown) /works/8392306/chapters/19226761

* * *

~Première partie~

C'était une vérité connue de tous que là où il y avait de la technologie, il y avait aussi Bulma. Du moins, c'était une vérité universelle pour ceux qui la connaissaient, comme c'était le cas de Chichi.

\- Bulma !

Bulma fronça les sourcils, se pencha sur le dispositif sur lequel elle travaillait et tenta d'ignorer la voix de son amie qui se rapprochait. Elle essuya la sueur de son front et ajusta la lunette mécanique sur son oeil gauche afin de mieux regarder le compteur. Elle était très fière de l'invention: un _scooter_ militaire standard qu'elle avait amélioré et modifié non dans le but de l'utiliser pour repérer les ennemis, mais plutôt pour détecter les minuscules imperfections et les fuites dans les pipelines. Le dispositif ne semblait cependant pas être fonctionnel parce que le compteur lui donnait toujours des lectures étranges. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. L'alarme ne s'arrêtait pas, mais il n'y avait pas d'alerte. Absolument rien ne suggérait que quelque chose n'allait pas... mis à part peut-être le fait que le secteur de l'Est n'était plus alimenté par la vapeur. Aucune vapeur signifiait pas d'énergie. Aucune énergie signifiait pas de champ de force. Aucun champ de force signifiait-

\- BULMA ! OH MON DIEU, MAIS TU T'ES VUE ?!

Bulma s'assit sur les pipelines en fixant le joli mais renfrogné visage de son amie. Chichi la regarda, la bouche tordue dans une moue réprobatrice, ses poings solidement ancrés sur ses hanches, magnifique dans sa tenue et terrifiante dans sa rage.

\- Bulma, tu es un total GÂCHIS, cracha Chichi, ses yeux jaugeant son amie de haut en bas.

Bulma s'observa sans pouvoir faire autre chose que d'acquiescer. Elles étaient en chemin vers le bal lorsque Bulma, fidèle à elle-même, avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'un des lecteurs du mur de la ville, un petit appareil qui permettait aux ingénieurs de voir la production d'énergie de celui-ci (c'était son travail après tout et en congé ou pas, elle avait la compulsion presque obsessive de vouloir vérifier celle-ci chaque fois qu'elle passait par-là), et c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait remarqué l'étrange lecture. Et bien sûr, Bulma étant Bulma, elle était alors descendue dans les entrailles des défenses du mur de la ville dans le but de voir si elle pouvait déchiffrer l'anomalie, tout ça vêtue de l'une de ses robes les plus dispendieuses, maintenant couverte de poussière et de graisse. Elle pouvait sentir quelques mèches rebelles sortir de ses épingles, la chaleur intense des chaudières l'ayant fait suer abondamment. Ce qui signifiait que son maquillage avait probablement coulé également. Génial.

Bulma ajusta le _scooter_ dans ses cheveux, le fixant comme une grosse épingle, prête à tout en cas de panne mécanique. Elle avait toujours préféré le fonctionnel à l'apparence, mais bon, c'était tant mieux si elle pouvait gérer les deux à la fois.

\- Ça va, Chichi. Rien que cinq minutes devant une coiffeuse ne puissent réparer, espéra-t-elle.

\- Vingt-cinq ans n'ont pas encore suffi à te réparer, et je doute qu'un autre vingt-cinq le fasse, se lamenta Chichi en aidant son amie à s'habiller et en essayant de dépoussiérer sa tenue.

Elle soupira, claquant avec sa langue.

\- Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mariée. Qui voudrait épouser ça ?

Bulma fronça les sourcils à l'intention de son amie, dépréciant le fait que Chichi soit si concernée par le mariage.

\- À ce que je saches, il n'y a pas d'anneau sur ton doigt non plus, Chichi. Peut-être que tu devrais davantage t'inquiéter de toi-même et moins de moi, répondit chaudement Bulma.

Chichi soupira, son regard s'adoucissant.

\- Bulma, chérie. Tu _sais_ que je ne veux pas te fâcher. J'essaie simplement de chercher ce qui te convient le mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté la demande de ce garçon du domaine Collins... Yamcha. Il était doux, il t'aimait bien...

\- Il aimait mon _argent_ , corrigea amèrement Bulma. Du moins, plus qu'il ne m'a aimé, moi. Et il aimait la compagnie des autres filles aussi, beaucoup plus qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son amie.

\- Chichi, je n'ai même pas besoin de me marier. Si je le fais, je veux que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons.

-Tel que ?

\- L'amour. Pas seulement de l'affection, mais une passion, une passion profonde, brûlante, avec quelqu'un qui me soit égal, qui aime l'aventure, les recherches intellectuelles, le romantisme !

Chichi roula les yeux devant le dramatisme de son amie.

\- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça maintenant. Je ne vais pas te permettre de ressembler à ça _et_ être en retard au bal en plus, pas cette fois. J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau gentleman potentiellement intéressant était arrivé en ville. Un certain M. Son, du domaine Bingley.

\- Oh, je vois, déclara sciemment Bulma. Je pensais que tu étais inquiète pour _moi_ , alors que tout ce temps, tu ne t'inquiétais que de toi-même en fait.

Chichi rougit. Elle saisit le bras de Bulma et l'emmena avec elle.

\- Ça suffit, _mademoiselle Briefs_ , tu n'es pas autorisé à me rappeler à l'ordre quand tu fais aussi peur, dit-elle.

Bulma se mit à rire. Le mystère des lectures déficientes du mur devrait attendre, supposa-t-elle, car ce problème était bien pâle si on le comparait à la colère de son amie.

Le bal était somptueux et magnifique, mais bon, ils l'étaient toujours. Beaux. Opulents. Prévisibles... Ce n'est pas que Bulma les _détestait_ , après tout, elle appréciait revêtir ses plus beaux habits, sociabiliser, être au centre de l'attention. Quand elle n'avait pas l'air d'un désordre complet, elle restait polie, et, dieu merci, elle était l'une des femmes les plus intéressantes sur cette petite planète. Pas qu'elle envisageait le mariage, loin de là, mais voir de beaux hommes se pavaner devant elle était tout de même flatteur, et avec les plus charmants d'entre eux, il pouvait même arriver que ce soit amusant. Mais, après un certain nombre de bals, avec les mêmes personnes, les mêmes danses, les mêmes conversations recyclées et les mêmes tentatives recyclées de flatterie, Bulma était, peut-être un peu, ennuyée de toute cette routine.

Elle avait besoin d'être stimulée. Excitée. Mise au défi. C'était ce qui la fascinait à propos de la technologie de production d'énergie via la vapeur, et pourquoi elle y avait été attiré depuis son plus jeune âge, l'intérêt de son père à ce sujet ayant probablement aidé. C'est pourquoi l'anomalie dans le mur lui avait semblé beaucoup plus intéressante que d'assister à un autre bal, car le mur, lui, au moins, lui donnerait un sentiment d'accomplissement à la fin. Qu'avait-elle à tirer d'un bal? Certainement pas se trouver un mari, selon Chichi.

Pourtant, à l'autre bout de la galaxie, sur une planète pourvue d'aussi peu de ressources, coincée dans une ville encerclée par un champ de force qui les protégeaient tous du vide de l'espace et des ennemis qui habitaient les civilisations plus éloignées, assister à des bals était l'un des seuls moyens respectables pour se divertir et passer le temps. Bulma avait compris cela. Elle n'en voulait pas au reste de la population; après tout, les gens avaient besoin de stimulation sociale et si elle était amère de se sentir ainsi piégée, ses ailes coupées et le cœur souffrant de ne pas pouvoir se libérer et de vivre l'aventure dans le monde qui existait au-delà du champ de force, elle le gardait pour elle.

\- Oh, regarde, c'est lui ! annonça Chichi dans un chuchotement excité, serrant le bras de Bulma et désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, un sourire sincère, presque maladroit aux lèvres. Il était grand, beau et bien bâti, sans aucun doute un soldat si on jugeait l'uniforme militaire qu'il portait.

\- Goku Son, réitéra Chichi, ses yeux posés avec avidité sur lui, ses doigts s'agrippant au bras de Bulma.

Eh bien, peut-être que les bals n'étaient-ils pas _tous_ mauvais après tout. Parfois, un peu de bonbon pour les yeux, c'était sympa aussi, et ce Goku correspondait certainement à la description. Pourtant, avec la façon dont Chichi le dévorait des yeux, Bulma savait qu'elle ne serait jamais pardonnée si elle s'aventurait à plus que de regarder.

\- Pas mal, Chichi, complimenta-t-elle.

Elles observèrent Goku progresser dans la salle de bal, se présentant et conversant tranquillement ici et là, alors qu'il se dirigeait subtilement vers la table de buffet. Malheureusement pour lui, ses efforts étaient constamment interrompus par divers invités qui l'interpellaient entre ses tentatives. Bulma sourit, remarquant sa lutte. Elle poussa son amie.

\- Chichi, si tu parvenais à piquer un peu de nourriture pour le jeune homme, je pense qu'il te sera à jamais reconnaissant.

Chichi hésita pendant une seconde avant de glisser vers le buffet. Bulma se retourna, observant Chichi rassembler une assiette chargée de nourriture et s'approcher de Goku, s'intéressant habilement à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec un ministre important et délivrant l'assiette à Goku. Les yeux de Goku s'élargirent, et il fit glisser son regard entre Chichi et la nourriture. Son visage s'éclaira en un sourire énorme et il accepta l'assiette avec enthousiasme avant de prendre la main de Chichi et de la porter à sa bouche. Ses lèvres ne la touchaient pas, mais le geste fit rougir le visage de Chichi. Bulma put dire que c'était l'amour au premier regard.

Et elle sentit quelque chose lui tordre l'estomac.

Est-ce que c'était... de la jalousie?

Hum, c'était inattendu.

Bulma observa les deux se parler et se sourire timidement. Enfin, Chichi se souvint de son amie et invita Goku à la rencontrer.

\- M. Son, voici ma plus chère amie, Miss Bulma Briefs du domaine Bennet, annonça doucement Chichi.

\- Miss Briefs, salua Goku avec un sourire amical.

\- M. Son, répondit Bulma, notant qu'il ne lui avait pas pris la main pour la saluer.

\- Une jolie planète que vous avez ici, déclara amicalement Goku. Avec de la bonne nourriture aussi. Et s'il vous plaît, pas besoin de formalités, je suis terrible avec ça de toute façon, rigola-t-il ouvertement.

\- Hé bien, Son, j'ai entendu que le domaine Bingley possède une belle bibliothèque sur les travaux à vapeur et les voyages dans l'espace, est-ce que c'est vrai? demanda Bulma.

Goku rit de nouveau, timide.

\- Oh, oui, je pense ? Je ne suis pas très bon avec les livres pour être honnête, je préfère m'entraîner.

Bulma pouvait le voir. L'homme était bien bâti, même pour un soldat.

\- Hé bien, combien de temps seras-tu assigné ici, avec nous ? demanda Bulma.

\- Ah ! Un moment, répondit Goku avec un haussement d'épaule désabusé. Je disais justement à votre amie, mademoiselle Ox, que les _Saibamens_ ont augmenté la fréquence de leurs attaques ces derniers temps, ils se répandant de plus en plus loin dans la galaxie. Nous - _Oh!_ Cela me rappelle. Je devrais vous présenter, dit-il, et il regarda autour de lui, debout sur la pointe de ses pieds et regardant la tête des gens, essayant de repérer quelqu'un.

Il était tellement énergique que cela le faisait paraître jeune et honnête. Oui, définitivement, Bulma l'aimait bien. Goku fit des signes agités de la main, invitant quelqu'un à s'approcher.

Bulma regarda devant et vit une figure imposante se frayer un chemin dans la foule vers eux. L'homme n'était pas grand, mais faisait bonne impression, avec son physique vif, ses traits renfrognés, ses cheveux hérissés en pointes et son attitude fière et très intimidante. Il était vêtu de gants et de bottes militaires blanches, habillé beaucoup plus formellement que Goku, et l'uniforme qu'il portait était décoré d'une myriade de médailles et d'étoiles, ce qui le qualifiait d'être très qualifié et important. Bulma était impressionnée, pas seulement par son uniforme, mais aussi par la façon dont il avait réussi à repousser les piranhas sociaux qui l'entouraient avec un seul féroce et méprisant regard.

Goku sourit joyeusement alors que son ami austère arrivait.

\- Miss Ox, Miss Briefs, voici mon estimé ami, Végéta, du domaine Darcy. Il est-

\- Colonel Végéta, corrigea Végéta, jetant à Goku un regard irrité.

\- Oh oui! Colonel Végéta.

\- Un plaisir, salua Chichi.

Végéta adressa un bref regard aux deux femmes. Il regarda Chichi, puis Bulma. Ses yeux jaugèrent son apparence négligée, et il fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres s'étirant en une mince ligne. Il regarda Goku.

\- Est-ce que c'est tout, Kakarot ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Goku s'étira devant la brusquerie de son ami. Il rit, gêné.

\- Oui, je suppose...

Et Végéta s'éloigna.

Bulma se hérissa, déboussolée par la grossièreté de l'homme.

\- Désolé pour ça, il n'est ... pas très doué avec les gens, excusa Goku. Mais en fait, il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Bulma avait ses doutes, mais elle les garda pour elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a appelé Kakarot? demanda-t-elle.

Goku se mit à rire, embarrassé.

\- Oui, bien... C'est un ancien nom crypté, mais Végéta insiste pour m'appeler comme ça.

La soirée progressa agréablement après cela. Quand Goku eut terminé de manger, il invita Chichi à danser, et elle le suivit volontiers. Ils formaient le couple le plus adorablement détestable de la soirée. Goku n'était pas particulièrement doué pour la danse, mais son rire contagieux et de bonne nature compensait amplement pour ses faux pas alors que Chichi le guidait de son mieux.

Chichi tentait de lui apprendre de nouveaux pas lorsque Goku commit une autre erreur et se mit à rire, s'excusant en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tch.

Bulma sursauta en entendant le bruit derrière son épaule. Elle regarda vers la gauche et vit le visage obscur de Végéta juste derrière elle qui regardait les deux danser, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage renfrogné dans un grognement.

\- Est-ce que... Quelque chose ne va pas ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Mais quel imbécile, dit Végéta, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les danseurs.

Bulma n'était pas certaine de savoir s'il lui avait répondu, ou s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Au moins, il essaie de s'amuser, remarqua-t-elle, toujours aussi hérissée devant sa grossièreté non camouflée. On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers elle et son regard s'aggrava. Il lui répondit sans détour.

\- Et _vous_ , répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Et vlan ! Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle était tout aussi coupable qu'il l'était, debout et à l'écart, à observer et à ne rien faire. Hé bien, tant pis.

Bulma se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- D'accord. Le défi est lancé, monsieur. Vous m'invitez à danser ?

Ses lèvres se recourbèrent dans un sourire méprisant.

\- Avec vous ?

\- Oui, avec moi. Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre à qui demander ?

\- Hé bien, proposé d'une si belle manière. Non.

\- _Pardon_ ?

\- Je ne suis ni désespéré, ni flatté. Il me faut bien plus qu'une beauté de basse-cour pour capter mon intérêt. Comme si j'étais prêt à descendre si bas pour danser avec quelqu'un comme vous.

Bulma sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'indignation, ses mains formant des poings serrés. Comment _osait-il_ ! Les doigts de Bulma s'agrippèrent furieusement autour de sa coupe et elle en balança le contenu pour qu'il se déverse sur son visage.

Seulement, il fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. En même temps qu'elle avait levé son verre, il s'élança et elle se retrouva tout à coup poussée contre le mur, son poignet douloureusement enfoncé au-dessus de sa tête. Il serra son étreinte et elle laissa tomber le verre, qui alla se briser sur le sol. Les gens à proximité se retournèrent vers eux. Bulma rougit d'embarras, mais si Végéta avait eu honte de la scène qu'il avait causée, il ne le montra pas.

\- Vous me faites du mal, murmura Bulma en le défiant du regard malgré le traitement brutal et son attitude encore plus brusque.

Il se moqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Un peu de force est parfois nécessaire pour remettre une _souris de laiton_ désobéissante bien à sa place, déclara-t-il en utilisant le surnom dégoûtant habituellement utilisé pour désigner un ingénieur de bas niveau, le terme évoquant l'image de petites souris occupées à se déplacer autour des tuyaux en laiton, d'où leur nom.

Ses yeux s'élargirent, surprise qu'il connût le terme, ou qu'il l'utilise à son sujet.

\- _Comment_ m'avez-vous appelé ? murmura-t-elle avec une rage à peine contenue.

Il approcha sa main libre vers elle. Elle se recula, et il sourit. Il fit lentement courir son pouce le long de son cou, le tissu de son gant immaculé se frottant contre sa peau. Le souffle de Bulma fut pris dans sa gorge, son cœur s'affola, battant sauvagement sous sa poitrine. Il glissa son pouce vers le haut, pressant son pouls au passage avant de soulever sa main entre eux, lui montrant la tache de graisse noire qu'elle n'avait pas nettoyée sur son doigt.

\- Ne tentez pas de le nier.

Il leva les yeux vers l'appareil dans ses cheveux.

\- Et je sais que ce n'est pas une pince à cheveux. Que faites-vous avec un _scooter_ ? Avez-vous volé cela aussi, comme votre accès à ce bal ? Je dois dire, votre planète doit être plutôt pathétique pour permettre à une souris de laiton de participer à ce type d'événement.

Bulma était livide, offensée à tellement de niveaux qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- D'ABORD, commença-t-elle, sentant la rage bouillonner à l'intérieur d'elle. Même si j'étais une souris de laiton, je serais toujours la bienvenue ici ; tout le monde ici est égal, maudit ARROGANT, souffla-t-elle, sentant ses joues s'enflammer en même temps que ses mots. DEUXIÈMEMENT, je suis bien au-delà des compétences de n'importe quelle souris de laiton que vous connaissez. TROISIEMEMENT, c'est _mon_ _scooter_ , je ne l'ai pas _volé_ ; comment osez-vous m'accuser sans même me connaître. QUATRIEMEMENT, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour venir sur _ma_ planète, à _mon_ bal -

\- Votre bal ? dit-il, clairement amusé devant sa tirade.

\- OUI _MON_ BAL. Ne m'interrompez pas ! Où en étais-je ?

\- Point numéro quatre, offrit-il cordialement, toujours aussi souriant.

\- Tout-à-fait ! Vous êtes _mon_ invité, mais vous _m'insultez_ et vous êtes _encore_ en train de me tordre le bras sans ma permission, et vous me faites mal aussi, alors je vous demanderais de...

KA-BOOM!

Une explosion dévastatrice secoua le bâtiment et la salle entière se mit à trembler et à éclater en mille morceaux. Le cri de Bulma fut brusquement interrompu, étouffé dans la poitrine de Végéta. Il enfonça sa tête contre son torse, la gardant bien pressée entre lui et le mur, en sécurité. Elle pouvait entendre des gens crier et sentir la chaleur d'un feu qui avait commencé à brûler à proximité. Terrifiée, oubliant totalement qu'ils avaient débattu une seconde auparavant, Bulma se blottit contre Végéta, surprise de constater à quel point il était robuste et sécurisant.  
Elle le regarda. Il la regarda. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent. Les siens étaient sombres, aussi noirs que l'espace et tout aussi froids et illisibles.

\- VÉGÉTA !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'endroit où Goku courait vers eux, la main de Chichi dans la sienne.  
Végéta recula, laissant Bulma partir, son visage affichant un regard sérieux et appliqué. Il commença à retirer ses gants blancs.

\- Je m'en occupe. Fais sortir tout le monde, ordonna-t-il à Goku.

\- Tout de suite, répliqua Goku.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bulma qui commençait à se remettre du choc.

\- Nous sommes attaqués, évidemment. Suivez Kakarot, il mettra tout le monde en sécurité, répondit Végéta d'une façon complètement détachée.

\- Attaqués ? Quoi ... qui ... ? Qu'en est-il de vous ? bafouilla Bulma, encore étourdie.

\- Je m'occupe de l'ennemi, déclara Végéta.

Ses gants tombèrent au sol. Les yeux de Bulma s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit les fils de bronze et de cuivre enroulés autour de sa main, de ses doigts et de son poignet.

\- Est-ce que c'est un générateur de Ki ? demanda-t-elle, incapable de cacher la crainte qui transperçait sa voix.

Il la regarda, surpris.

\- Comment savez-vous que-

Il y eut une autre explosion, plus loin cette fois, mais les cris qui commencèrent à retentir leur prouvèrent qu'elle n'était pas moins dévastatrice. Ils vacillèrent tous, peinant à conserver leur équilibre alors que le sol s'était mis à trembler sous leurs pieds suite à la réplique.

Végéta fit une grimace et regarda Goku.

\- Sortez, maintenant ! Je m'en occupe.

Il toucha sa tempe, cherchant quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Son visage se tordit de frustration.

\- Merde !

Il regarda Goku. Goku frémit et secoua la tête. Végéta jura de nouveau. Puis il fit une pause et regarda Bulma, qui cligna des yeux de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Il s'avança pour s'approcher d'elle. Il arracha le _scooter_ de ses cheveux et le plaça sur son oreille en étalant le dispositif devant son œil.

\- Sors-les d'ici, dit-il à l'intention de Goku, puis il tourna les talons et partit.

\- Hé, mais attends ! s'exclama Bulma, mais Goku se mit brusquement à courir dans l'autre direction, entraînant Chichi avec lui.

Chichi tendit la main et saisit son bras.

\- Allez, Bulma !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Végéta. Il est le meilleur à ce type de chose. Il ne manque jamais son coup, déclara Goku pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Mais il est parti avec _mon_ scooter ! protesta Bulma.

\- Et alors !? cria Chichi pendant qu'ils traversaient les débris, rattrapant la foule paniquée qui s'évadait.

\- C'est _mon_ _scooter_ ! insista Bulma.

\- Hé merde, Bulma, ce n'est pas le moment d'être possessive ! cria bruyamment Chichi, les yeux arrondis par la peur.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'ai _modifié_. Il ne...

Mais sa voix s'effaça. Chichi ne comprendrait jamais, et en plus de cela, Chichi n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de régler la question. Bulma tira sa main hors de l'emprise de Chichi et se retourna, courant dans la même direction que Végéta était parti.

\- BULMA ! BULMA ~ ! entendit-elle crier désespérément Chichi, mais elle l'ignora.

Bulma couru à travers la salle de bal, tenant ses jupes sur sa bouche et son nez pour bloquer la fumée qui remplissait la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le grand trou qui s'était formé dans le mur et sauta courageusement, l'air frais de l'extérieur la frappant comme un seau d'eau glacée.

Sans fumée et capable de respirer normalement, Bulma contempla le chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur. Le quartier s'était transformé en brasier, les bâtiments proches étaient en feu et des décombres jonchaient les rues. Les gens pleuraient et s'enfuyaient, paniqués, essayant d'échapper à l'attaque. Et debout au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Végéta. Il se tenait debout, le bras tendu en regardant le ciel. Bulma leva les yeux à son tour et aperçut des éclats de lumière pendant que de nombreux vaisseaux s'avançaient vers eux. Ce devait être les _Saibamens_ , ces vicieux pirates de l'espace qui n'avaient, autrefois, que de petits vaisseaux, mais qui, récemment, s'étaient organisés et étaient devenus plus courageux, attaquant des petits villages et même des plus grandes villes, parfois. Mais les _Saibamens_ n'avaient pas la force de briser le champ de force, à moins que...

Bulma fut traversée d'un frisson. _Les étranges lectures du mur de la ville._

Le temps lui manquait pour se pencher davantage sur la question lorsqu'elle entendit Végéta jurer. Son bras était encore pointé vers le ciel. De l'énergie grésilla autour de sa main, là où le gant mécanique brillait, étincelait et crachait. Soudainement, un grand faisceau de lumière explosa dans l'air, visant l'un des vaisseaux.

Et manqua sa cible.

Végéta jura de nouveau. Il tira encore, coups après coup. Certains d'entre eux tombèrent pile. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le cas de la plupart d'entre eux. Les _Saibamens_ contre-attaquèrent, faisant exploser les bâtiments environnants et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, envoyant Bulma au sol. Mais Végéta était fier, inflexible et continuait à défendre la ville. Son visage était tordu d'agitation, et Bulma pouvait aisément deviner pourquoi. Son _scooter_ , au lieu de l'aider, le gênait dans l'atteinte de ses cibles que Goku avait clamées qu'il ne manquait habituellement jamais.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers lui.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, VA-T-EN D'ICI ! s'écria Végéta, sans même lui jeter un regard, une odeur d'ozone flottant dans l'air alors qu'il tirait un autre coup sur l'ennemi qui s'approchait.

Bulma abaissa obstinément son menton et arracha le _scooter_ de sa tempe.

\- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! lui cria-t-il.

\- Il a été modifié pour avoir une portée extrêmement limitée, espèce d'abruti ! Ça ira mieux sans ça !

Il jura, crachant une série de mots très colorés et méchants, dont la moitié était dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais dont elle se doutait de la signification étant donné son ton de voix. Il plissa ses yeux, visa, tira et fit exploser le vaisseau le plus proche. Finalement.  
Bulma n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, car elle fut soudainement écartée, Végéta la repoussant.

\- DÉGAGE D'ICI !

\- Tu ne me diras pas quoi faire. Je peux l'ajuster ! souffla-t-elle, examinant déjà le _scooter_ et faisant des modifications ici et là.

\- SORS d'ici, femme. Tu me distrais ! dit-il, tirant de nouveau et abattant un autre vaisseau. Et comme tu peux le constater, maintenant que ton petit projet scientifique ne me gêne plus, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Mon petit projet scientifique ne t'aurait pas nuit si tu avais _demandé_ avant de le _voler_ !

\- Oh, pardonne-moi. La prochaine fois que j'essaierai de sauver ta pathétique planète d'une attaque, je serai sûr de déposer une demande écrite et formelle pour obtenir ton _scooter_ en trois exemplaires !

Bulma aurait aimé pouvoir répondre, mais il y eut une autre explosion et elle reconnut silencieusement que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour débattre. Elle retira une épingle de ses cheveux et l'utilisa pour faire quelques ajustements au _scooter_ alors que Végéta continuait à lancer des attaques vers le ciel. Il n'avait pas de problème à se débarrasser des vaisseaux à portée de main, mais quelques _Saibamens_ restaient en retrait au-dessus de leurs têtes, à peine visible à l'œil humain ; dans l'obscurité, par la chaleur des feux et de la fumée qui remplissaient l'air, même Végéta avait du mal à viser avec précision sans l'aide d'un _scooter_. Son front était couvert de sueur et il respirait fort. Un coup d'œil plus attentif indiqua à Bulma qu'il était de plus en plus épuisé. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser un générateur de Ki avant cela et n'avait fait qu'entendre parler d'eux. Les histoires racontaient qu'ils drainaient beaucoup d'énergie à la personne qui l'utilisait, menant même à la mort s'ils étaient trop utilisés. Malgré l'abruti total qu'était Végéta, il défendait tout de même sa ville et Bulma ne voulait pas qu'il meure si cela pouvait être évité.

En regardant vers le haut, Bulma vit qu'il ne restait qu'un seul vaisseau à gauche, au-dessus de la ville. Végéta tira dessus encore et encore, mais n'arriva pas à le frapper. Au stade où il était rendu, il devait supporter son bras droit avec sa main gauche, son corps tremblant, sa respiration saccadée. Le vaisseau tira sur le sol et Bulma et Végéta chancelèrent. Végéta tomba à genoux.

Bulma courut vers lui.

\- Nous devrions nous en aller !

\- Je gère ! lui dit-il en la poussant de façon irritée. Dégage d'ici ! Trouve Kakarot, dit-lui...

Le vaisseau tira à nouveau, cette fois à seulement quelques mètres de là où ils se tenaient. Bulma cria en même temps qu'elle se sentait projetée par terre, pas par le souffle, mais par une forte poussée qui l'envoya voler sur le trottoir. Elle frappa le sol dur, roulant sur elle-même, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta finalement, son corps entier lui faisait mal. Ses bras étaient écorchés et ensanglantés, sa robe déchirée. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, regardant Végéta qui l'avait violemment poussée. Elle était prête à lui crier dessus, mais vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où il était, s'effondrant sur ses mains et ses genoux, tremblant, un liquide sombre luisant sur son dos.

Bulma sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle se dépêcha d'aller vers lui et posa sa main sur son dos. Celle-ci devint mouillée et rougie par le sang. Son sang. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur. Il avait pris le poids de l'explosion. Pour elle? Sa tête était basse, les yeux plissés par la douleur, son visage pâle et trempé de sueur.

Un horrible sifflement haut perché trancha l'air. Bulma leva les yeux et aperçut le dernier vaisseau des _Saibamans_ se précipiter vers eux. Il s'approchait, volant de plus en plus près, visant dans leur direction alors que Végéta ne pouvait pas attaquer en retour.

\- Végéta, balbutia-t-elle en le secouant pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

Il lui fit une grimace et la poussa faiblement.

\- Maudite femme ... Va t'en ...

\- Tiens, offrit-elle pendant qu'elle glissait le _scooter_ sur son visage, devant son œil.

Il la regarda, puis leva les yeux vers le vaisseau qui plongeait vers eux. Il se mit péniblement sur ses pieds, à peine capable de se tenir debout, haletant. Il leva le bras et, avec un hurlement féroce et guttural, il tira un coup de Ki sur le vaisseau.

Celui-ci explosa comme un feu d'artifice à l'horizon et déversa une pluie de débris brûlants sur eux.

Végéta retomba à genoux, tremblant, épuisé, suffocant. Bulma s'accroupit à ses côtés et tendit la main pour toucher son bras.

Il la repoussa vivement d'une tape sur la main.

\- Tu es complètement folle ou quoi ? grogna-t-il à son intention, son ton amer et ce même s'il ne trouvait pas l'énergie pour lui crier après.

\- Pardon ? répondit-elle en tenant sa main giflée.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire _tuer_. Tu aurais pu ME faire tuer !

\- Je te demande pardon, répondit Bulma avec une indignation croissante. Je crois que j'ai plutôt aidé à nous sauver.

\- TOI ? fit-il dans un rire ironique. Tu délires.

\- Et tu es trop fier pour accepter de l'aide. ET tu es blessé.

\- J'ai déjà vu pire.

\- Est-ce que c'est supposé m'impressionner ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'impressionner une souris de laiton.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con.

\- Et tu... es ...

La voix de Végéta s'éteignit, et il se mit à vaciller avant de tomber vers le sol.

Bulma le rattrapa juste à temps. Il était lourd, plus lourd qu'il ne semblait l'être, et elle dut lutter pour le maintenir debout.

\- Whoa, doucement.

\- Végéta ! cria une voix masculine.

Bulma leva les yeux et vit Goku courir vers eux, couvert de suie et ses vêtements déchirés. Il s'accroupit et plaça le bras de Végéta sur son épaule, aidant le colonel à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Le putain de _scooter_ , reprit Végéta en s'appuyant lourdement sur Goku. Je ne pouvais pas viser les bâtards. Ensuite, _celle-là_ est arrivée et j'ai dû la surveiller parce que _tu_ n'es pas capable de faire le foutu travail qui t'es assigné et de faire sortir tous ces imbéciles _en dehors de mon chemin_.

Goku ne répondit rien, prenant le commentaire sans broncher, même si Bulma avait envie d'en coller une à Végéta. Goku lui adressa un regard.

\- Hé, tu devrais venir avec nous, lui dit-il. Je suis désolé, mais ton amie a été blessée alors que nous étions en train de nous échapper. Rien de trop grave, mais je l'ai ramenée chez moi pour qu'elle soit traitée. Je serais heureux de t'accueillir pour que tu puisses la soigner.

\- Oh... bien sûr... dit Bulma, à court de mots, dépassée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils progressaient au travers les débris lorsque les premiers répondants commencèrent à arriver pour éteindre les feux et traiter les blessés. Goku aida Végéta à avancer dans les rues pendant que Bulma traînait derrière eux, perdue dans ses propres pensées.

Chichi était blessée, la ville était en ruine et Bulma ne pouvait pas décider quoi penser de Végéta, qui agissait avec tant d'arrogance, mais qui avait tout de même sauvé sa ville. Mais de toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, celle qui préoccupait le plus Bulma concernait les champs de force de la ville ainsi que l'étrange lecture qu'elle avait tenté de décrypter avant le bal. Y avait-il un lien ? Et s'il y en avait un, la seule façon dont quelqu'un aurait pu manipuler le système était d'y accéder de l'intérieur...

Végéta trébucha, restant debout uniquement grâce à la prise que lui offrait Goku. Bulma accéléra son rythme et se précipita pour l'aider à supporter Végéta de l'autre côté.

\- Hey, merci, lui répondit Goku avec reconnaissance.

Végéta grogna quelque mots en soufflant. Bulma crut l'entendre murmurer «souris de laiton», mais il était incohérent alors elle laissa tomber. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le domaine de Goku alors que la ville autour d'eux luttait pour se remettre de l'attaque inattendue.


End file.
